spiders, slippers, and slips
by mattapod
Summary: Kumiko is deathly afraid of spiders.


"Reina?"

"Reina?"

"Rei-na!"

Kumiko screamed for her girlfriend's name, unmoving on top of a chair in the bathroom. She knew she seemed ridiculous right then and there, but couldn't be gladder when Reina had busted into the bathroom with a worrisome face.

"What, Kumiko? Be quick, or the pancakes are going to burn!" was the first thing the black-haired girl said when she entered. Kumiko childishly pointed towards a spider in the corner of the bathtub, involuntarily shuddering when it crawled up a few centimeters.

Reina frowned at the spider, then at Kumiko. "Just leave it," she said, "And come down from that chair. You're being ridiculous."

Kumiko pondered upon the possibility of the spider running loose. It'd find a mate (because she knew for a fact that there were tons more of their kind in their house), lay eggs (the brunette didn't know spider's gender, but still), and then their little warm hut would become a monstrous living environment with fraught with many, many more spiders crawling around (if it wasn't already).

No. Never in a million years would the amber-eyed girl _ever_ let that happen. She'd rather burn the house down.

"Reina…" Kumiko begged, repeating her girlfriend's name. The black haired girl simply shook her head at her girlfriend. She then perked straight up, her head snapping towards the kitchen.

"Kumiko! They're burning! You-I'll deal with you later," Reina rushed, speeding out of the bathroom and into the hallway. She yelled a faint "it's all your fault" that barely reached Kumiko's ears.

The brunette sighed. If her girlfriend wasn't going to help her, she was going to have to take the matter into her own hands. Slowly and hesitantly, Kumiko bent down from the chair to pick up one of her slippers that was still within reach (the other one had been kicked out of reach as a result of her leaping up onto the chair). She jumped off of the chair like a cat and slowly approached the spider that had crawled up the walls a little more now.

Kumiko slowly walked over to the bathtub, jumping back several times when the spider moved upwards again. She reached the bathtub and leaned over it, raising her hand to smack the spider with her slipper. _This is where… you end!_

Smack went the slipper, colliding with the wall. Kumiko had made a great mistake.

Instead of dying, the spider crawled away from the approaching slipper, then turned back to crawl onto the slipper as retaliation. It took the brunette a little more than ten seconds to realize that the spider was closer to her than she thought and to drop the slipper and start screaming.

And yet again, Reina rushed down the hallway, skidding to a stop and bounding into the bathroom.

The black haired girl coincidentally stepped on the remaining slipper that Kumiko had kicked onto the floor, landing on her behind with a nasty crash. Reina felt the breath escape her lungs as she hit the ground, a spark of pain erupting from her hip. Her girlfriend yelped, ignoring the spider completely now to crouch down beside her.

"R-Reina! Are you okay? Uh, I'm so sorry! It's the slipper, I swear," Kumiko rambled, frantically checking Reina for any broken bones. The black haired girl simply groaned, the crash leaving no air for her to do anything else.

Reina rolled (to which Kumiko highly reacted against) herself into a recovery position and nursed the pain in her back. Meanwhile, her girlfriend fretted on top of her.

Kumiko gently lifted Reina's shirt up a little, now that she was on her side. A red tile mark had appeared on her hip, and giant painful scratch had just started to ooze blood. The brunette was just about to lift the shirt up even more when her girlfriend shifted underneath her touch.

The black haired girl disorientedly found Kumiko's face and blinked at it. Kumiko thought that the disoriented expression her girlfriend currently has was extremely adorable, despite her state. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Reina fully recovered from her discombobulation and could finally see clearly again.

Then, Reina smacked Kumiko on the forehead. Hard.

It was the brunette's turn to be disoriented. She fell back, eyes watering from the pain and hands covering her pink forehead. Reina sat up to brush her hands away.

"Stay like that," commanded the black haired girl, who stood up (wincing and bent over) to grab a tissue. She then flopped back down carefully to not injure her hip even more.

Reina wiped Kumiko's head with the tissue, folding it up after she did so her girlfriend wouldn't see what was on her forehead. Somehow, when Kumiko was busy fussing over the black haired girl, the spider had crawled up onto her forehead without the girl knowing. Knowing Kumiko, Reina was sure the girl would've freaked out if she knew.

"What was that? I know I deserve the slap for putting the slipper there but the wiping? What was that for?" questioned the brunette, who confusedly watched as Reina threw away the tissue.

The black haired girl suddenly giggled. She couldn't contain her laughter upon the thought of the spider being on Kumiko's forehead and her reaction. Even though the laughing hurt her hip, Reina couldn't get herself to stop. By now, Kumiko had gotten up to support her girlfriend.

"Now, what're you laughing about?" Kumiko questioned again. Reina forced herself to calm down enough to talk.

"Nothing, love," she replied. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the nickname; she hadn't heard Reina say it in a long time.

"Really, what is it?" Kumiko pursued, knowing very well that the black haired girl was lying.

"Nothing, Kumiko, I said it. It's just that we've got no breakfast because of that spider, which I killed on your forehead, by the way."

The brunette stopped in her tracks. "What'd you just say?"

"Hmm?" Reina turned back, secretly covering up her slip, "The pancakes are burnt, and we've got no breakfast."

"No, after that."

"That was you talking."

Kumiko whined. Her girlfriend really didn't know how to lie. The expression that Reina had was all that the brunette needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Reina! What the hell! There really was a spider on my forehead? Why didn't you tell me? I-"

As if suddenly realizing that she had to check her forehead, the brunette rushed back into the bathroom, straight to the mirror. And there it was, a faint but giant black smudge in the smack middle of Kumiko's forehead.

The girl could only stare at herself as she felt a giant, cold shudder run down from her head all the way into the floor.


End file.
